Solo en casa
by Tete93
Summary: Era una tradición Navideña para Colin y Dennis Creevey, ver" Solo en casa", visitar el refugio y comer Mars. Lástima que por primera vez Colin no estaba allí para cumplir con la tradición.


Acabo de encontrar esto que escribí hace meses para el concurso "Un cuento de Navidad" de Potterfics. No gané nada, pero disfruté escribiendo de los Hermanos Creevey y quería compartirlo.

**Nota:** La película _Solo en casa_ también es conocida como _Mi pobre angelito _y en inglés es _Home Alone. _Creo que todos ya la han visto :D

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se conoce le pertenece a la señora J. K. Rowling, yo no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad por escribir esto.

**Solo en casa**

Es verdad que al dejar atrás la niñez la Navidad pierde parte de su encanto. También es verdad que los chicos de quince años no creen en Santa Claus y que por lo tanto la Nochebuena no es ni la mitad de emocionante que como solía ser. Aun así muchos adolescentes suelen pasar una Nochebuena algo más alegre que estar echado en su cama, recorriendo todos los canales del paquete de cable...y esa era precisamente la actividad de Dennis Creevey.

En un canal de películas estaban pasando "Solo en casa", había visto esa película varias veces. Recordaba que se había estrenado hacía ocho años, dos Navidades antes que su hermano Colin recibiera la carta que les cambio la vida a todos y se marchara a Hogwarts.

Cambió el canal porque el tema de su hermano era demasiado doloroso y sabía que si dejaba la película no podría evitar pensar en él. Recordaba que cuando se había estrenado era Nochebuena y sus padres los habían llevados a un cine cercano a verla. Él se había quedado impresionado de la valentía de ese niño que rondaba su misma edad, que había sido capaz de defender su casa de ladrones, sin más ayuda que su propio ingenio.

Se había imaginado mil fantasías en las que sus propios padres y Colin se iban de vacaciones y Dennis se quedaba solo, y él defendía su casa de todo, desde ladrones hasta fantasmas y extraterrestres. Se imaginaba lo que sería tener la casa para él solo, sería como una grandiosa fiesta, jugaría hasta agotarse, se deslizaría en patines por la escalera, comería lo que quisiera, todo el helado posible, era la utopía de cualquier niño de siete años.

Al salir del cine habían pasado frente a un edificio gris de aspecto deprimente, solían pasar por ahí cuando iban al cine o a la escuela y Dennis siempre se había cuestionado que había en ese edificio y ese día se decidió a preguntar.

—Es un refugio, para la gente más necesitada, cuando no tienen hogar vienen a vivir aquí — explicó ese día su padre.

—¿Y los niños pasan la Navidad acá? — Había preguntado Dennis, quien no se lograba imaginar niños pasando un día tan importante como la Navidad en un lugar tan deprimente.

—No tienen a donde más ir, tesoro — contestó su madre.

—¿Y no reciben obsequios? — Continúo interrogando Dennis.

—La mayoría no, cariño —

Dennis y Colin se habían quedado boquiabiertos, ellos jamás habían sido adinerados, su padre era un lechero y no ganaba mucho, solían privarse de algunas cosas, como la cámara que Colin tan insistentemente pedía, pero tenían su propia casa y en Navidad recibían obsequios, tenían mucha más suerte que esos niños del refugio, de solo pensar en ellos se le encogía el estómago a Dennis.

Había sido Colin quien había dado con la solución y se la había propuesto emocionado a su hermano esa misma noche. Ellos les darían regalos a los niños, recogerían varios de sus juguetes y las ropas que les quedaran chicas, y se las regalarían a los niños. Dennis había estado de acuerdo al principio, pero cuando llegó la hora de escoger lo que se iba a donar no quería deshacerse de nada, le parecía que todo era útil y que todo iba a extrañar. Fue su hermano quien lo convenció de donar cosas luego de recordarle la triste Navidad que pasaban esos niños.

La mañana de Navidad habían ido a dejar los donativos al refugio, habían conocido algunos niños y hasta habían jugado con ellos. Casi era hora de almorzar cuando caminaban solos él y Colin de regreso a su casa. Pasaron enfrente de una dulcería y a Dennis se le antojó un Mars, Colin sabía que su madre los regañaría si comían chocolate poco antes del almuerzo pero él también quería chocolate, así que compró uno y lo compartió con su hermano y acordaron no decirle nada a su madre.

—Feliz Navidad hermano — habían dicho al mismo tiempo que partían el chocolate.

Luego de eso se había convertido en una especie de tradición para ellos, todas las nochebuenas veían "Solo en casa" y luego empacaban las cosas que pensaban donar. Todas las mañanas de Navidad iban al refugio, y siempre al regreso compartían un Mars.

Esta sería la primera Navidad que Colin no estaría y Dennis se encontraba acostado en su cama maldiciendo a todo el mundo mágico por eso. No lo malentiendan, claro que el también deseaba que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fuese derrotado, y por supuesto que estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho su hermano, había caído como un soldado, peleando por lo que consideraba correcto. Eso solo que a ratos deseaba nunca haber oído hablar del mundo mágico, que todo fuera como antes que Colin recibiera su carta. Ambos habrían ido a una secundaria muggle, Colin estaría vivo, a punto de iniciar la universidad, seguramente tomando diez mil fotos de la alegre Nochebuena que estarían pasando.

A otros ratos dejaba de maldecir al mundo mágico y comenzaba a echarse la culpa. Si hubiera vuelto a la batalla de Hogwarts tal vez hubiera podido salvarle la vida a su hermano. A veces mientras oía llorar a su madre, o veía la tristeza en los ojos de su padre, se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si él hubiera vuelto.

La voz de su madre pidiéndole que bajara a cenar, lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Bajó como en piloto automático y se sentó a cenar en silencio con su familia.

Desde la muerte de su hermano, sus padres casi no hablaban. Antes raramente discutían, ahora las discusiones iniciaban a la mínima provocación. Su madre lloraba mucho cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba y su padre parecía sumergido en su propio mundo de tristeza aunque no lo expresaba en voz alta.

—¿Iras a dar el donativo al refugio este año? — Preguntó su padre casualmente.

—No — Fue todo lo que dijo Dennis con amargura antes de retirarse de la mesa.

Había evitado gritarle o discutir con su padre, pero estaba furioso con él. Él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar en su hermano y su padre tenía que ir y preguntarle eso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ir a donar al refugio era una actividad reservada para Colin y él, si Colin no estaba no tenía caso, y solo preguntarle abría la herida que aún no terminaba de sanar.

Se volvió a acostar en su cama, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de furia con su padre, de dolor porque extrañaba a Colin, de culpa porque no dejaba de pensar que si hubiera vuelto a la batalla tal vez Colin estaría allí. Finalmente se quedó dormido.

_Estaba en el cine muggle que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, no sabía qué hacía allí, entró a la sala de cine más cercana y vio que estaban transmitiendo "Solo en casa". La sala estaba vacía a excepción de un chico de cabello rubio que estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas. Lo había reconocido incluso antes que volviera el rostro, pero cuando su mirada y la del chico se conectaron lo confirmó, era su hermano Colin._

_Era absurdo, su hermano había muerto hacía meses, sin embargo al verlo allí no sintió miedo, ni siquiera mucha sorpresa, era un hecho, una realidad simple de aceptar, su hermano estaba allí, en la sala de cine._

—_¿No has visto esa película un millón de veces ya? — preguntó a su hermano, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si lo hubiera visto el día de ayer._

—_No hay Nochebuena sin ella hermano — Contestó Colin, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla Kevin colocaba legos para que los villanos tropezaran. —Así como no hay Navidad si no vas al refugio —_

—_Así que para eso apareces en mi sueño, para hacerme sentir culpable — Suspiró Dennis, ya que a estas alturas estaba completamente convencido que estaba soñando y había decidido no buscarle mucha lógica, solo dejarse llevar._

—_Necesitas un pepe grillo y para eso estoy yo. Para aparecer en tus sueños de vez en cuando a jalarte las orejas a ver si logro que un poco de razón entre en ti testarudo — Contestó Colin encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Si me hubiera quedado en la batalla, estarías vivo para jalarme las orejas en persona — Dijo Dennis casi sin pensar, expresando el sentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro los últimos siete meses._

—_Si te hubieras quedado en la batalla, estarías igual que yo, y mamá y papá no hubieran podido soportarlo — Replicó Colin._

—_¿No crees que yo hubiera tenido una oportunidad? — Reclamó Dennis, ahora se estaba comenzando a enfadar también con su hermano. Él no era ningún cobarde y hasta había pertenecido al ejército de Dumbledore, por supuesto que hubiera tenido una oportunidad._

—_Yo no dije eso, pero eras demasiado joven, eras un niño de catorce años…_

—_Tú también eras joven — Observó Dennis, interrumpiendo a su hermano._

—_Y mira que bien resultó — Contestó con sarcasmo Colin. Luego abrazó a su hermano diciendo — No tienes la culpa de nada, no te tortures por eso. Y los niños del refugio tampoco, ellos merecen una feliz Navidad. — Luego de eso se separó de Dennis dejándolo solo en la sala en cine._

Cuando Dennis se despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía fresco, como un insomne quien al fin ha conseguido una buena noche de sueño reparador. Comenzó a empacar las cosas que llevaría al refugio y mientras pasaba por enfrente de sus padres, corrió a desearles feliz Navidad a ambos al mismo tiempo que les daba un gigantesco abrazo.

Fue al refugio y entregó las cosas, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores dedicó su mañana a jugar con los niños, quienes lograron que los pensamientos lúgubres se apartaran de su mente por unos momentos.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, se sintió como Kevin irónicamente. Estaba por regresar a una casa sola. Colin no estaría allí, y aunque sus padres estaban allí físicamente no en espíritu, los ojos de sus padres estaban vacíos desde la muerte de su hermano. Y Dennis al igual que Kevin tenía que defender su casa, pero no de ladrones, sino de sus propios demonios internos, no podía dejar que la tristeza ni la culpa lo consumieran y no podía dejar a sus padres sumirse en la depresión, tenía que alegrarles la Navidad a cualquier precio, tenía que traer a su familia de vuelta.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no nota a un chico que lo estaba llamando. Jamás en su vida lo había visto, pero él le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Dennis Creevey? _— _Preguntó el chico, tenía un par de años menos que Dennis, el cabello negro y un paquetito en la mano.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó Dennis confundido.

—No, pero ese chico rubio de allí me dijo que te entregara esto —Dijo poniendo algo en la mano de Dennis, mientras señalaba a un punto detrás de él.

—Allí no hay nadie — Observó Dennis, el otro chico volvió la vista confundido intentando ubicar el chico.

—Qué extraño, juraría que estaba allí. Se habrá marchado — Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, para luego marcharse.

El sentido común le decía a Dennis que si un extraño te da un paquete en la calle, no lo abres, pero por alguna razón el chico le parecía de fiar. Así que abrió el paquete y casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión al ver lo que era… un Mars.

Repentinamente tuvo la sensación de saber quién era el chico rubio, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Su hermano no habría vuelto como fantasma, Colin era demasiado valiente para eso, además los fantasmas eran transparentes, por lo que el chico no hubiera podido ver el color de su cabello.

Y aun así, nadie más sabía de su tradición de comer un Mars en el camino de vuelta a casa. Ese siempre había sido un secreto entre los dos. No le dio más vueltas, abrió el chocolate y partiendo un pedazo dijo:

—Feliz Navidad hermano —

**FIN**

Si dejan review les envío un Mars.

Besos

Teté


End file.
